Zo dna najspodnejšieho šuplíka
by Morgana Eli
Summary: Preklad poviedky Back of the Bottom Drawer od Unwritten Whispers


**Na dne najspodnejšieho šuplíka (Back of the Bottom Drawer)**

**Autor: **Unwritten Whispers

**Originál: ** s/8105723/1/Back-Of-The-Bottom-Drawer

**Stav: **súhlas s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k pesničke Back of the Bottom Drawer patria Chely Wright a k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní**Unwritten Whispers****.**

_Na dne najspodnejšieho šuplíka stolíka pri našej posteli_

_je schránka životných nádejí a koncov, ktorú som si vždy uchovávala._

_No muž, ktorý spí po mojom boku, netuší, že tu niečo také je -_

_čriepky mojej minulosti, o ktoré by som sa nemala deliť._

Stalo sa to jednej z tých teplých nocí, kedy nemohla spať. Jej muž, s ktorým zdieľala sedem rokov manželstva, umiestnil na ich izbu chladiace kúzlo, no i tak tam bolo príliš horúco na to, aby sa jej podarilo zaspať. Zapnutý stropný ventilátor, ktorý visel priamo nad ich posteľou, jej v skutočnosti tiež nebol veľmi nápomocný. Pokúsila sa vymotať z ťažkej, fialovo-striebornej účelnej periny, v ktorej bol jej muž momentálne zabalený ako burrito, a útrpne zastonala, keď si uvedomila, že sa jej hodvábny materiál jej smaragdovozelenej nočnej košieľky po stehná prilepil na jej smotanovú pokožku. Pri pokuse dostať sa odtiaľ použila malý toaletný stolík s tromi šuplíkmi, ktorý im slúžil ako nočný stolík , aby si pomohla vyliezť potichu z postele. Keď sa pohodlne oprela chrbtom o posteľ a pevne sa posadila na biely, chlpatý koberec, kvôli ktorému do nej jej manžel dobiedzal, až kým ho nekúpili, otvorila najspodnejší šuplík.

Krátko sa obzrela späť na posteľ a smutne sa sama pre seba usmiala, keď začula chrapot, ktorý vydal jej muž, a po ktorom sa jej v spánku otočil chrbtom. Pohľadom zachytila bielo-plavé kadere vlasov, ktoré boli teraz chaoticky roztrúsené na vankúšoch, ktoré taktiež zdobili aj jeho sliny. Od svojho spiaceho muža sa obrátila späť na šuplík. Prehŕňala sa cez všakovaké brká, muklovské perá, malý zápisník, papieriky od žuvačiek, nabíjačky, falošný prútik z Vydarených výmyslov Weasleyovcov, čierny plánovač v koženej väzbe a niekoľko čarovných lepiacich pások, až kým nenašla, čo to vlastne hľadala – drobnú krvavočervenú šperkovnicu, navrchu zdobenú zlatými ornamentmi a strieborno-bielymi kvetinami po jej oboch stranách.

Toto bola schránka naplnená jej minulosťou a ona sa postarala o to, aby ju udržala ukrytú pred mužom, s ktorým žila svoj život teraz. Bola skrytá tak hlboko na dne šuplíka a vyzdobená tak chrabromilsky, že aj keby ju zahliadol, druhý krát by na ňu oči nepoložil. Boli v nej malé serepetičky, ktorých sa mala dávno zbaviť, no ona ich nechcela vyhodiť. Boli súčasťou jej minulosti – a jej minulosť je súčasťou toho, čím bola. Pery pritlačila na zámok – nápad, ktorý dostala od Dumbledora, keď vo svojom závete zanechal Harrymu zlatú strelu – a zašepkala heslo_ „Vivant!" _ - prosté francúzske slovíčko pre _žitie_. Zachytila nečujné cvaknutie, ktoré značilo, že jej vzácna schránka je teraz otvorená, a ešte raz otočila hlavu k posteli, aby sa ubezpečila, že jej muž spí.

Toto bolo jednoducho niečo, o čom bola presvedčená, že s ním nemusí zdieľať. Toto bola jej minulosť – minulosť, s ktorou on nemá nič spoločné.

_Obrúsok poškvrnený časom_

_nesie na sebe báseň, ktorá sa tak celkom nerýmuje_

Keď vyťahuje prvú vec zo schránky, na tvári sa jej mihne úsmev, kým jej dlhé, štíhle prsty láskavo obkresľujú škvrnu od kečupu, ktorú tam zanechal Seamus Finnigan, keď boli spolu na rande v Rokville v ich treťom ročníku – bolo to tajomstvo, o ktorom nevedel dokonca ani Harry, či Ron. Seamus si všimol, že bola opustená, pretože Harry a Ron boli nahnevaní, že povedala profesorke McGonagallovej o metle, ktorú dostal Harry na Vianoce, tak ju pozval na rande do Rokvillu. Bolo to v Troch metlách - Seamus im obom objednal ďatelinové pivo a veľké hranolky, o ktoré sa podelili. Jeden aj druhý si na ten deň dali záväzok – ona si povedala, že bude bezstarostná a ľahkovážna, jeho výzvou bolo byť sčítaný. Jej poňatie bezstarostnosti a ľahkovážnosti spočívalo v tom, že si rozpustila vlasy, nezakasala si košeľu a nezmieňovala sa v ten deň o žiadnom predmete. On dokázal svoju sčítanosť tak, že jej na obrúsok, s ktorým si práve utrel svoje kečupom zašpinené ústa, napísal báseň.

Báseň bola krátka a nič v nej nedávalo zmysel, či sa nerýmovalo, no ona si konečne pripadala ako normálne trinásťročné dievča, pretože tu sedela – na svojom prvom rande a on jej písal báseň. So Seamusom potom každý deň pokračovali vo svojich rozhovoroch, keď boli sami, a zakaždým si na chodbe dovolili rýchly pohľad a úsmev, ale nikto nikdy neprišiel na to ich prvé a posledné stretnutie v Rokville. A keď sa s ňou Harry a Ron znovu začali baviť, boli tak pohltení pomáhaním Hagridovi s Hrdozobcovým súdom a ju zamestnával časovrat spolu so všetkými jej hodinami. Potom sa stala celá tá vec so Siriusom a oni sa jednoducho nikdy neobťažovali spýtať sa jej, čo robila počas ich odlúčenia. Nikdy sa jej na to nespýtali a ona im to teda nikdy nepovedala.

_No rozplače ma._

Drahá Jane..._ stojí v liste od iného,_

_rozchádza sa so mnou a píše, že nemám vždy len pravdu._

Položila kečupom zašpinený obrúsok vedľa seba na koberec, siahla znova dovnútra a pri pohľade na poskladaný pergamen, ktorý vytiahla, pretočila očami. Všetci z toho robili udalosť roka, keď ju Viktor Krum vo štvrtom ročníku pozval na Vianočný ples, a ona sa vzdala pokusov o to, aby každému vysvetlila, že ju pozval len preto, že bola jediným dievčaťom, ktoré sa mu nepodlizovalo a nepišťalo alebo neodpadávalo zakaždým, keď okolo nej na chodbe prešiel. Privádzal ju do vývrtky so svojimi hlučnými obdivovateľkami, knižnicu považovala za svätyňu pokoja – nie za miesto, kam chlapci prenasledujú dievčatá, alebo kam vodia viac hlučných dievčat. Na ples išli ako dvojica a držali sa za ruky a tancovali spolu a na konci večera jej pobozkal ruku, no to bolo všetko.

Ten večer bolo naozaj zábavné počúvať, koľko chlapcov z Rokfortu odrazu zmenilo svoj názor na ňu, a koľko dievčat sa náhle začalo pripadať ohrozených krásou, o ktorej žiadna z nich nevedela, že existuje. Spomenula si, že počas jednej z pomalých piesní sa jej a Seamusove oči stretli, a taktiež na to nutkanie začať sa poriadne nahlas smiať, ktoré pocítila, keď na ňu Lavender zavrčala a vtiahla Seamusa hlbšie do davu tancujúcich. Ich pohľad však nebol pohľadom plným lásky či dokonca túžby – obaja len spomínali na ich prvé stretnutie v Rokville - a bez ohľadu na to, čo si kto povie, práve Írsky lev bude navždy prvým chlapcom, ktorý v nej uvidel viac než len otravnú vševedku.

Keď sa rok skončil a Bulhari sa začali chystať k návratu na Durmstrang, Viktor si ju odchytil stranou a spýtal sa jej, či by mohli zostať v kontakte. O štyri mesiace neskôr od neho dostala list, v ktorom ju nazval hlúpou vševedkou, napísal, že nemá vždy o všetkom pravdu, že sa mýlila, a pripomenul jej, že to _on_ ju oslovil a pozval von. Následne sa s ňou rozišiel. Sprvu plakala, pretože Viktor bol prvý chlapec, ktorý sa s ňou rozišiel, no potom sa na celej veci začala smiať. Ani spolu nechodili. Napísala mu ďalší list – ako odpoveď. V ňom mu pripomenula, že spolu nechodili – že boli jednoducho len priateľmi, a ďalej mu napísala, že sa nemýlila (napokon, veď nebola najchytrejšou čarodejnicou svojho veku len tak pre nič za nič) – na svete nebolo sily, ktorá by Bulharsku pomohla, ak by sa opäť postavili proti Írsku. Íri vyhrali prvý krát, a ak by sa predsa len stalo, že by sa znova s Bulharskom v zápase stretli, poriadne by im nakopali zadok.

_A ukradnutý kľúč od hotelovej izby_

_na dne najspodnejšieho šuplíka._

Rozchodový list od Viktora hodila stranou - ku básni ušpinenej od kečupu od Seamusa a vybrala dlhý, strieborný kľúč. Bol vrúbkovaný a na dotyk chladný a po celej dĺžke mal vyryté slová a vety a v hlavičke, ktorá na sebe niesla číslo 112, zas malé srdce. Pre ukradnutie tohto kľúča mala toľko dôvodov a musela sa doslova uhryznúť do ruky, aby zadržala hlučný smiech, ktorým by manžela určite zobudila, keď prechádzala prstami po jeho vrúbkovaných okrajoch. V muklovskom Londýne sa používajú ako kľúče od hotelových izieb karty, no keď sa ubytovávala do Hotela Ikra v Rumunsku vtedy, keď sprevádzala Harryho a Wasleyovcov na Charlieho svadbu len tri týždne po skončení vojny, prekvapene zistila, že v ich hoteli je kľúčom naozajstný, obyčajný kľúč. Ona a Ginny boli z toho kľúča také unesené a ohromené, že vrazili do skupiny slizolinčanov, ktorí počas vojny emigrovali, aby sa ukryli, že im jedna aj druhá ukradli po jednom kľúči od izby. Ginny si vzala 113 a ona tento. Srdce, ktoré bolo do neho vyryté ešte pridávalo celej veci na smiešnosti – v Hoteli Ikra bolo všetko na motív lásky a aj budova ako celok bola samé srdce. Jeho meno nemalo nič dočinenia s tým prekrásnym hotelom.

_Tieto veci si neuchovávam kvôli tomu, že túžim po tom vrátiť sa späť,_

_nechávam si ich, pretože chcem byť práve tam, kde som._

_Som si vedomá všetkých svojich zdarov a chýb._

_Nechcem tým nič pokaziť, _

_no nevedela by som, kam patrím, keby nebolo tejto schránky._

Keď začula zakašľanie, ktoré vyšlo z postele, rýchlo strčila všetko za seba a pokúsila sa to natlačiť pod posteľ. Čakala, až kým nepočula matrac zavŕzgať pod tiahou nečujného pohybu tela, potom sa pomaly otočila a nazrela ponad okraj postele a srdce jej prestalo búšiť ako o život, keď uvidela, že jej muž teraz objíma jeden z jej vankúšov, s ústami doširoka otvorenými. S káravým pohľadom na stope po slinách, ktoré sa pomaly zbierali na jej vankúši, si vydýchla a posunula si schránku – spolu s tými troma vecami, ktoré už vybrala – späť tam, kde na ne mala dohľad.

Neukrývala ich pred manželom kvôli tomu, že by jej chýbal Seamus či Viktor, alebo ten zvláštny hotel v Rumunsku – nie, uchovávala si ich preto, že jej pomohli stať sa tým, kým bola dnes. Tieto veci jej slúžili ako pripomienka toho, že aj ona bola kedysi normálnou, mladou dievčinou, ktorá robila to, čo všetky ostatné normálne dievčatá. Tieto predmety jej slúžili ako pripomienka toho, že nestrávila celý svoj mladý život vybavovaním sa s trojhlavými psami, obrími šachovnicami, Zakázanými lesmi, oslavami svojho posledného dňa, obrovskými baziliskami, vlkolakmi, masovými vrahmi na úteku, dementormi, smrťožrútmi, horcruxami, Voldemortom a vojnou. Veci uložené v tejto krabičke jej pripomínali, že Seamus Finnigan, ten zlatý írsky chlapec, ktorý s ňou chodil do rovnakého ročníka a mal vo zvyku zapríčiňovať rôzne druhy výbuchov, v nej niečo uvidel a chcel s ňou tráviť čas a robiť normálne veci – ako ísť na rande, piť ďatelinové pivo a jesť hranolky. Seamus od nej nechcel, aby mu pomohla s úlohami, nechcel sa rozprávať o Voldemortovom ďalšom kroku, on sa chcel baviť o svojom domove v Írsku a smiať sa na tom, aký je čarodejnícky svet podivný v porovnaní s mukelským – Seamus chcel jednoducho byť s ňou. Táto šperkovnica jej pripomínala, že okrem Harryho a Rona mala aj iného priateľa, a dokazovala jej, že priatelia mávajú medzi sebou spory, aj keď predstierajú, že to s tebou končia a nazvú ťa hlúpou a povedia ti, že nemáš zakaždým len pravdu iba preto, že nemáš rada metlobalový klub, za ktorý hrajú. Takisto ju to naučilo, že je v poriadku vyraziť si s kamarátkami, smiať sa na hlúpych menách hotelov a kradnúť kľúče od slizolinčanov.

Táto skrinka neskrývala pred jej manželom nijaké obrovské tajomstvo, ktoré by ju nútilo chcieť od neho odísť a vrátiť sa späť k minulosti, aká ležala pred ňou, no pomáhalo jej to pripomenúť si, že nebola len vojakom bojujúcim vo vojne celých sedem rokov svojho mladého života, ale že bola taktiež aj obyčajným dospievajúcim dievčaťom – i keď len na malú chvíľu.

_Narodeninové prianie od môjho prvého priateľa,_

_podpísal to „_Milujem ťa_", tak som sa poddala._

_Je pravda, v aute jeho otecka sme zašli príliš ďaleko._

Keď vyberala ďalšiu vec, vzdychla si, pokrútila hlavou a láskavo sa tej spomienke usmiala. Stalo sa to v jej osemnáste narodeniny, len štyri mesiace potom, ako vyhrali v poslednom boji, a ona a Ron boli konečne spolu. Bol jej prvým a naozajstným priateľom. Seamus sa nepočítal, pretože oni dvaja boli len na tom jednom rande, ktoré nikdy nespomínali, a Viktorovi neustále pripomínala, že sú len kamarátmi, bez ohľadu na to, koľko krát sa s ňou ešte rozíde. V to ráno išla do Brlohu a všetci ju vyobjímali, bozkávali ju na líca a priali jej všetko najlepšie k narodeninám. Pani Weasleyová jej urobila obrovské raňajky, a potom cez deň sa konala veľká oslava s grilovačkou namiesto obeda. Bolo vskutku vtipné vidieť Harryho, ako učí Billa a Charlieho ako grilovať, kým sa ho pán Weasley pýtal na tisíce otázok, ako – akým mechanizmom to dokáže piecť mäso. Všetci ju obdarovali nadmieru dobre zváženými darmi, ktoré jej do očí vohnali slzy, no až večer sa jej dostalo toho najlepšieho darčeka dňa.

Po tom, ako sa celá vyobliekala do šiat s odhaleným chrbtom a lodičiek a na tvár si dala mejkap, zavesila sa na Rona a on ich odmiestnil do drahej čarodejníckej reštaurácie v strede Londýna. Kochala sa nad tým, ako pohľadne vyzeral vo svojom obleku, a nevšimla si, ako sa farba jeho tváre zhodovala s jeho ohnivými vlasmi, až kým si neotvorila narodeninové prianie, ktoré jej podal. Bolo to obyčajné mukelské prianie, ktoré jej želalo všetko najlepšie a ešte omnoho viac, no až keď prišla ku koncu prekvapením a obdivom zalapala po dychu. Podpísal to „Milujem ťa", a keď k nemu vzhliadla, len prikývol hlavou a zamrmlal „Naozaj, Hermiona, naozaj ťa milujem!"

Ako tak pozerala na narodeninové prianie od Rona vo svojich rukách, cítila, ako sa jej zapaľujú líca. Nemohla si spomenúť, čo v ten večer jedla, a až keď jej Ron o týždeň neskôr povedal, že jej zamestnanci reštaurácie priniesli kúsok čokoládovej narodeninovej torty na vrchu so sviečkami, si vybavila, že jej vtedy zaspievali aj narodeninovú pieseň. Jedinou vecou, na ktorú si pamätala po tom, ako po prvý krát počula Rona povedať, že ju miluje, bolo, že nejakým spôsobom skončili v garáži pána Weasleyho, ktorá bola plná mukelských vecičiek, a v jeho aute, ktoré „skonfiškoval" od čarodejníka z Bath, ktorý sa pokúšal o to, aby z výfuku šľahal oheň. Toto bola noc, kedy obaja stratili svoju nevinnosť – keď sa s ňou Ron miloval po prvý krát. Dosť to bolelo a netrvalo to dlho, ale boli to chvíle, ktoré bude nosiť v srdci až naveky. Dokonca stálo za to aj to, keď ich nasledujúce ráno Charlie a pán Weasley nachytali, keď prišli pracovať na aute.

_A tie fašiangové perly z 98-meho,_

_pretancovali sme celú noc, do rána sme hýrili._

Keď pocítila, ako sa jej ruky dotkli náhrdelníka, v duchu sa uškrnula. Ešte na škole bol jej manžel jeden z mála ľudí, ktorí si z nej uťahovali, no bol to práve on, kto jej daroval tieto perly. Fašiangy patria medzi sviatky, ktoré s obľubou oslavujú dokonca aj mladé čarodejnice a čarodejníci zo sveta mágie, a vzhľadom na to, že bolo trinásteho februára a ona bola práve ten rok na hone na horcruxy, rozhodla sa, že sa potajme odkradne. Ron sa k nim vrátil a bol s Harrym, takže vedela, že budú obaja v poriadku. Uistila sa, že má plášť tuho ovinutý okolo pliec, opustila bezpečie svojich vlastných zabezpečovacích kúziel a vzdialila sa, potom sa odmiestnila. Ubezpečila sa, že pristane niekde v mukelskom Londýne, kde ju nikto nespozná, rozopla si plášť a nechala sa unášať hlučnou hudbou a okolitou zábavou.

Po nejakých dvoch- troch hodinách započula tri známe hlasy a jej telo stuhlo. Bola zmätená – čarodejnice a čarodejníci oslavovali fašiangy v ich vlastnom svete, tak prečo by títo traja ľudia boli v mukelskom? Práve sa chystala skryť, až kým si neuvedomila, že všetci traja si ju všimli. Namiesto toho, aby ju prekliali, ako si myslela, že to urobia, uškrnuli sa a začali si to raziť smerom k nej. Bol to Malfoy, kto sa rozhodol začať s posmeškami. Obaja, Nott aj Zabini, si uťahovali z jej nadmieru odhaľujúceho oblečenia, ktoré z väčšej časti pozostávalo len z jej podprsenky a šortiek, ktoré boli na ňu trocha príliš krátke, no bol to Malfoy, kto si odfrkol a začal s tým, že si tie perly okolo krku určite musela pričarovať, pretože nebolo možné, aby si taký puritán ako ona tie náhrdelníky zaslúžil. Aby im dokázala opak, rozopla si podprsenku a naprostred muklovského Londýna začala tancovať – do pol pása nahá. Po prvý krát urobila niečo také ľahkovážne, také výstredné, také slobodné a páčilo sa jej to. Nott i Zabini ju začali povzbudzovať a tancovať okolo nej, kým si zo seba strhávali vlastné tričká, ale Malfoy bol príliš šokovaný jej odvážnym činom. Zobliekol si svoje čierne tričko a zakryl jej ním jej nahé, natriasajúce sa prsia, potom jej podal strieborno-smaragdovozelený perlový náhrdelník. Keď jej ho dával okolo krku, nahol sa k nej a zašepkal „Ty a tá tvoja hlúpa chrabromilská odvaha". S úškrnom - teraz na vlastnej tvári sa zohla a zdvihla svoju podprsenku, napchala mu ju do vrecka a na oplátku mu zašepkala „Prepáč, Malfoy, nemám žiadny náhrdelník, ktorý by som ti podarovala". Avšak predtým, ako by jej niečo mohol odvetiť, odmiestnila sa späť ku Harrymu a Ronovi a modlila sa, aby sa nezobudili a neuvideli ju do pol pása nahú. Uistila sa, že skryje všetky dôkazy ešte predtým, ako sa Harry zobudí, aby ju vystriedal na stráži.

_Mysleli sme si, že sme hviezdy, keď sme vyvádzali v baroch až do záverečnej._

_Šampanské bolo lacné, no ja si ten korok stále uschovávam na dne najspodnejšieho šuplíka._

Konečne sa dostala k poslednej veci v jej schránke – hnedej korkovej zátke, ktorou sa Pansy Parkinsonovej nejakým spôsobom podarilo spraviť monokel na Seamusovom oku, keď jedného večera otvárala fľašu šampanského. Po siedmych mesiacoch chodenia sa rozišla s Ronom, lebo cítila, že ich vzťah nikam nevedie. Ako sa ukázalo, Ronovi sa uľavilo; povedal jej, že chcel počkať ešte do Vianoc a po sviatkoch to medzi nimi ukončiť, pretože ju znova začal vnímať len ako sestru. O týždeň neskôr narazila v obchode na Seamusa, ktorý jej prezradil, že sa vída s Pansy. Keď mu porozprávala o svojom rozchode s Ronom, pozval ju na nočný záťah s ním, Pansy, Zabinim a Malfoyom. Prosíkal ju, aby prišla, a povedal jej, že by sa mu poriadne uľavilo, keby nebol jediným chrabromilčanom v skupine. Po tom, ako sa ho opýtala, či by so sebou mohla priviesť aj Ginny, privolila.

Medzi Ginny a Zabinim okamžite prebehla iskra, pretože obidvaja sa vyžívali v hádaní sa o každú blbosť. Na prekvapenie sa Hermiona okamžite Pansy zapáčila a trvala na tom, aby sa celú noc správali ako muklovia, po čom sa následne rozhodli, že pochodia každý bar v muklovskom Londýne. Keď boli v treťom lokáli, všetky tri dievčatá začali tancovať na barových stoloch, čím si vyslúžili obdivný hvizd od každučkého chlapa a pár žien a peniaze na viac a viac alkoholu. Boli v piatom, keď Ginny a Zabini zmizli, no predtým ešte stihli svojim priateľom predviesť veľmi vášnivú šou. A keď sa dostali k siedmemu baru, dostali vyhadzov za to, že boli „príliš opití". Hoci sa zdalo, že Seamus s Malfoyom sa nadmieru dobre bavia, tak ako Hermiona a Pansy, ktoré boli zavesené do seba a opito sa kýmácali zo strany na stranu, pričom sa chichotali na niečom, čomu ani sami nechápali.

Malfoy vbehol do najbližšieho obchodu s alkoholom a kúpil tam päť fliaš toho najlacnejšieho vína, aké našiel, potom sa všetci štyria v opitosti odmiestnili do Seamusovho bytu, o ktorý sa delil s Deanom Thomasom. Pansy trvala na tom, že otvorí prvú fľašu, no korok skončil v Seamusovom oku. Rozhodla sa, že mu to vynahradí, tak ho zatiahla do jeho spálne. Hermiona a Malfoy pozreli jeden na druhého a začali sa smiať. No v okamihu, ako sa začali ozývať stony a vzdychy, zobral Malfoy jej ruku do svojej s hladom zatemňujúcim jeho oči. Nasledujúce ráno opustila Malfoyovu náruč, vrátila sa späť do Seamusovho bytu a požiadala ho o zátku, ktorá ho trafila do oka.

Seamus len prikývol v zvláštnom porozumení.

_Tieto veci sa nesnažím pred mužom, ktorého milujem dnes, ukryť,_

_no stala som sa preňho lepšou práve vďaka mojím včerajškom._

Keby aj jej muž našiel jej schránku skrytých pokladov, nehanbila by sa za ne. Nebolo to tak, že by ich pred ním doslova skrývala, no vedela, že on by žiadnej z tých vecí nerozumel. Možno by si pamätal tie perly a dokonca aj korkovú zátku, ktorá ich spojila, ale nerozumel by jej potrebe uchovávať si ich. Ak by nebolo týchto vecí v krabičke, stratila by kúsok seba samej, kúsok svojej minulosti, ktorej aj ona sama ťažko verila. Strávila toľko rokov ako súčasť zlatého tria, že ani poriadne nemala čas byť sama sebou – byť jednoducho len Hermionou Gangerovou.

V kútiku duše cítila, že za svoj život vďačí Seamusovi Finniganovi – presne tak, ako väčšina čarodejníckeho sveta cítila, že za svoj život vďačí Harrymu Potterovi. Seamus si to možno nikdy neuvedomí, ale to on ju zachránil. Bol to on, kto jej pomohol vytvoriť si vlastnú identitu. Bol úplne prvým chlapcom, ktorý ju pozval na rande – to jeho kečupom zašpinený obrúsok s básňou, ktorá sa nerýmovala, bola prvou vecou, ktorú si odložila. To jeho obrúsok dal základ tejto celej schránke. Seamus bol prvou osobou, pri ktorej sa necítila len ako jedna tretina Zlatého tria. Pre všetkých ostatných bola časťou celku. Niečo v zmysle, že keď je naokolo jeden, sú tam aj ďalší dvaja. No Seamus nie - v ten deň pozval von Hermionu. Nie Harryho či Rona, len Hermionu. Každá vec, ktorú tam odvety položila, bola pripomienkou ďalších takých chvíľ, kedy sa cítila ako samostatný človek.

List od Viktora bol jej prvou hádkou s priateľom, ktorého mala len pre seba. Viktor nebol kamarát s Harrym ani Ronom – oni sa dokonca ani nemali radi. Bol jej, iba jej priateľom a po prvý raz sa vážne pohádali nad niečím, čo nezahŕňalo Voldemorta alebo niekoho iného, kto sa snažil o Harryho život.

Kľúč symbolizoval prvý raz, kedy urobila niečo hlúpe – ako vkradnutie sa do hotelovej izby plnej slizolinčanov a krádež tohto kusu kovu priamo zo stolíka, keď všetci spali.

Narodeninové prianie reprezentovalo moment, kedy sa stala ženou. Ron jej po prvý raz povedal, že ju miluje, išli do drahej reštaurácie a jedli drahé jedlo, a potom sa milovali.

Perly značili prvý krát, kedy si jednoducho nechala padnúť vlasy na plecia a do pol pása nahá tancovala priamo pred jej tromi nepriateľmi, o ktorých si v tom čase myslela, že ju chcú zabiť. Nemala pri sebe Harryho ani Rona, pretože sa vykradla z ich stanu, kým spali a sama podnikla niečo nebezpečné. Nebola to ani tak život ohrozujúca situácia, ako skôr obyčajný typ nebezpečia, aké prežívajú mladí ľudia, na ktorého konci sa predviedla mestu plnému neznámych ľudí a trom chlapcom, ktorých nenávidela od svojich jedenástich.

A potom tu bola ešte posledná vec – úplne posledný objekt, ktorý do schránky vložila. Ďalší, ktorý mal niečo dočinenia so Seamusom. Keby nebolo tohto malého kúsku korku, ktorý zasiahol Seamusa do oka, on a Pansy by neopustili izbu, aby si zasexovali, a Malfoy by ju nikdy nezobral za ruku a neodviedol ju k nemu domov. Nikdy by neuvidela svoju podprsenku z tej fašiangovej noci vedľa jeho postele a taktiež by sa tej noci nikdy nemilovali. Nezanechal by odtlačky svojich zubov po celom jej tele ako symbol toho, že mu patrí; ako výzvu pre každého, kto by sa mu ju pokúsil ukradnúť. Ten korok reprezentoval posledný raz nej ako jednotlivca.

Keď všetky tie veci pokladala späť do schránky, sama pre seba sa usmiala. Bolo iróniou, že to všetko začalo tým, že jej Seamus pomohol stať sa samostatnou a naučiť sa robiť si veci po svojom, a končilo Seamusom, ktorý jej pomohol nájsť si cestu do náručia muža, ktorý sa postará o to, aby už nikdy neucítila potrebu byť znovu sama.

Keď umiestnila do schránky prvý predmet, bola jednou tretinou Zlatého tria a hľadala spôsoby ako sa stať Hermionou. Keď tam uložila posledný predmet, bola Hermionou, ktorá už viac nič nehľadala.

Zaklapla veko na šperkovnici a bozkala ho – na počesť všetkých tých spomienok, uložila ju späť na dno najspodnejšieho šuplíka a postavila sa na nohy.

Keď sa táto šperkovnica prvý krát otvorila, bola Hermionou Grangerovou,

keď ju naposledy zavrela, stala sa Hermionou Malfoyovou.

_Tak teraz sa snažím viac dávať než pokúšať sa brať_

_a hryziem si do jazyka; zápasím s nutkaním povedať, že buď bude po mojom alebo nebude vôbec_

_a vážim si lásku miliónkrát viac práve kvôli tomu, čo leží na dne najspodnejšieho šuplíka._


End file.
